frizeriss_seconds_from_disasterfandomcom-20200215-history
S01E03
S01E03 is the third episode of Seconds From Disaster. Plot Scenario 1 2019 October 19th, Italy, 12:40 PM It was a bright October day in Italy. Everything was normal. But there was a tower that was loose, and close to collapsing. Meanwhile a black Ibishu 200bx, a blue Alfa Romeo, a red Fiat and Jeep Wrangler, a green Ibishu Blackfoot, and a red truck carrying a container. The tower was getting close to collapsing. A pizza delivery man, named Fabrizo was lost, and he had to pull over to check his GPS. Then the tower fell, and a couple rocks fell with the tower. Then, as the truck driver was about to pass Fabrizo, the rocks and tower fell on him, and he steered left, and hit Fabrizo. They both tumbled down the cliff. The trailer separated from the truck as it fell. Fabrizo bumped the front of the black Ibishu and the car hit the Alfa Romeo, and it tumbled to the road beside it. The Fiat skidded, and the Jeep Wrangler and Ibishu Blackfoot stopped. Then the truck suddenly appeared and squished the Fiat. The container landed right in front of the windshield of the Blackfoot. Fiat driver died instantly. So did the truck driver. Fabrizo's lifeless body was stuck in the wreckage of his car. The Ibishu Blackfoot driver was happy the the container didn't crush him. Alfa Romeo driver suffered minor injuries, black Ibishu was okay. The Jeep Wrangler avoided all the carnage going around him. Scenario 2 2018 August 12, American Road, 9:35 AM Ethan woke up finding out he forgot to set his alarm. In five minutes, he was out of his house. He got in his 2006 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee, and started quickly. He had to hurry up or he will miss his flight. He had to over-speed and hoped there weren't any cops on the way. Meanwhile a red D-Series pickup truck was crusing along the road. At the same time a school bus was taking some kids to a game. A red log truck T-Series driver, Ned, was carrying some logs. Jonah was calling someone on the phone telling him he will be somewhere in thirty minutes. Then Ned passed a crash scene with a white ETK K Series crashed with a Jeep Grand Cherokee police car and an ambulance with open doors. Ned saw him and said he was unlucky, but will be okay. A white Ibishu Covet, a teal Bruckell Brigan, a white Civetta Bolide, a blue ETK K Series and Buick Regal GNX, a light blue Gavril Roamer with a trailer, and an H-Series RV were going to the freeway. Ned, Ethan, and the school bus driver reach the freeway. A red Ibishu Blackfoot and Kashira, a black Gavril Barstow with red stripes, a blue Jeep Wrangler Rubicon, a green Hirochi SBR4, a white Toyota Prius, and a teal ETK I Series were doing the same thing. Then the school bus broke down because it was too steep for the bus because it didn't have much torque in it's engine. The driver said they will be late for the game, so he calls a tow truck. A red ETK 800 Series hatchback just filled up with gas, and was on it's way to the freeway. Ethan was blocked by a blue bus and blue Cobra truck... and got impatient. He decided to go offroad to get ahead of them, and hit the back of the bus! Ned hit the back of Ethan, which squished the car, Ned barely crossed the barrier, and hit the red ETK 800, which, hit the red pickup, but that wouldn't scrape him off. Then he used Jonah to scrape him off which worked. The blue ETK and Roamer pulled over to avoid being damaged. The Roamer didn't get touched, but the ETK driver wasn't so lucky. The ends of the logs scraped off his bumper. The logs then hit the white Covet, and bumped the Bruckel Brigan, and the logs also hit the Bolide. Then the trailer came off from the truck and it tumbled up and down a little hit on it's right side, then hit the Buick Regal and with it he smashed into the rest of the cars. Three people died in the pileup. Hirochi SBR4 managed to avoid the crash. Five children were injured, and Ethan was in critical condition. More people were injured down the road. The red ETK driver was in bad condition. Scenario 3 2016 June 3rd, Sadler Gorge, 11:30 AM It was a hot day in Sadler Gorge. A red Oldsmobile and a black Cobra truck driver named Noah was delivering two trailers. And Tim, a blue Dodge Magnum driver was cruising along, and so was a light blue ETK K Series and Gavril D Series pickup. Then there was an earthquake! Two rocks were shaking and one fell on top of the red Oldsmobile, and crashed into Tim! Then Noah stopped beside them. The ETK stopped on the bridge in front of the accident. The other rock fell and smashed into the D Series! It kept rolling until it crashed into the ETK. Noah said that the people in the truck were dead. Then the bridge started to shake violently. Then Noah realized that it was an earthquake, and the bridge will collapse. The ETK driver wisely rolls off the bridge so he wouldn't go with them. Noah attempts to get off as well, but the trailers were too heavy, and he could not move! Finally he begun to move a little but the bridge collapsed taking everyone with it! Then they splashed into the river! Five people died. Only the ETK driver survived the horrific bridge collapse. Video Category:Episodes Category:Videos